


Between the Sinners and the Saints.

by thegirlwhodared



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhodared/pseuds/thegirlwhodared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get revenge on Foggy, Fisk uses pain and death. Just not Foggy's. </p><p> </p><p>Title is from Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sinners and the Saints.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt, 
> 
> "To get revenge on Foggy, Fisk rapes, beats, and kills his sister. " 
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16311271#cmt16311271
> 
> This is less about what he did to her, and more about the after math.

 

 

> "Death doesn’t discriminate  
>  Between the sinners  
>  And the saints  
>  It takes and it takes and it takes" - Lin Manuel-Miranda 

Her last words to him were , 

 

> " Voice Mail? Really Frankie? So anyway, when are you and Marci finally going make it offical? You should.  Just man up and ask her. Marci Nelson has a nice ring to it. Anyway, I love you. I'll see you next week at mom's birthday party. You should bring Marci! OH! This is Candace, but you knew that."  

Her last words were nothing grand or huge. It was her prodding him to finally propose to Marci. They had only been together for a year and a half (this time), but Candace though they could go all the way...

 

and it's all his fault that she's gone. If he had never formed Nelson and Murdock (that was a giant mistake), he would have never pissed off Fisk. She would still be around.

Her kindergartners would be finger painting, instead of having to learn about death at age five.

Her boyfriend would not have ran back to Ohio to sob on his parents couch and blame the city for her dying.

Karen would not be calling him to make sure that they had the right photo for the story. It was nice (IE AP standards) that they used a personal photo instead of a crime scene photo. Despite the giant buzz around the story , because hello, dumping a beaten girl with the signs of rape in an alleyway is dramatic, they were trying to keep Candace's good name clean. 

 

She was twenty one. She had just graduated last spring. It was her first year of teaching. 

 

It's not fair. It's not fair that she was killed. Candace was a practical saint.

There's a quote from that Teen Wolf show that Candace likes that keeps popping into his mind,

> "You see, death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives without you in it."

Foggy's not sure how he's going to live his life without her. He's not sure how any of them are. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brett's never liked Foggy. Candace on the other hand, he liked. She was sweet. She was kind. She didn't bribe him with cigars for his mom. 

He never though he would have to do this. To go to Ed and Anna's house and tell them that their daughter was beaten, raped and shot. 

She was a school teacher. Who would want to do that to her? 

And of course Ed took it better than Anna. That's the first time she's ever called him a lying bastard.

At least they didn't fuck Candace's mouth up. So instead of making them see her all bloody and bruised, they could just call her old orthodontist and compare her records to the corpse. Same cemented in lower retainer and caps on her peg laterals. 

It always amazes him how much morticians can do to clean up a body. She looked like she was sleeping. 

Later, when Fisk gloats via sending a tape to Foggy, they make sure that bastard got the chair. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen Page enjoys her job. Cops and Courts is her beat. 

It's a lot of writing on white collar crime. 

Then every once and a while, she sees the really dark side of the world. 

It was an ordinary day, until she heard that they found a body in an alley way. 

Jane Doe, White female, around her early twenties, shows signs of sexual assault, DOA.

 

Later, when the name of the victim comes in, she thinks nothing of it. Nelson is a common last name. 

The next day she was on obit duty, and it hit her as she read it...

> Candace Marie Nelson, 21, of Manhattan , died November 15, 2020. She was born December 30th, 1998, at Metro-General, the daughter of Edward and Anna (Smith) Nelson. She graduated from Eleanor Roosevelt High School in 2014 and NYU in 2019, majored in Elementary Education .  She was in her first year of teaching Kindergarten at PS 51 Elias Howe. She was a member of the choir at St. Luke's Lutheran Church. Candace is survived by her parents and her brother Franklin .The funeral will be held on Thursday the 19th at 10am at St Luke's Lutheran Church. In lieu of flowers, the family asks that you consider donations to Save the Children or the United States Fund for UNICEF.

Oh. 

It's Foggy's sister. She was not sure if he was still angry at her. So she called as Karen Page (the reporter) not Karen Page (the former friend). They got a personal photo to use in the story about the death. 

A few months later she wrote her award winning piece on Wilson Fisk and the ties white collar crime has to violence against women. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marci Stahl (later Stahl-Nelson) has never been a crier. 

What's the point? 

She's only cried three times as an adult... and all of them are related to Foggy. 

It's sad okay. Almost losing Foggy to a gunshot wound was the first time. 

She's kinda crazy about the boy. 

The other two times are just weird. She had only met Candace twice. She was nice though. A little overpowering when she got on a rant about why we need to protect kids. But an all around good gal. 

Marci remembers what she was doing at 21. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was lovely. The choir sang "By My Side" from Godspell. Candace had sang it in high school.  Pastor Russ spoke on how we can let Candace live on by doing good deeds that she would have done. The basket by the door raised two hundred dollars for the United States Fund for UNICEF. 

She looked so pretty. It was creepy. 

Like she's dead. But she looks asleep. 

Many kleenex were used. 

Her students made cards for the family. 

No one said how she died. Let's keep it pure. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a totally normal day a few years later when Karen is on baby announcement duty. One catches her eye. 

 

> Marci and Franklin Nelson  
>    
>  are happy to announce  
>    
>  the arrival of
> 
> Candace Grace  
>    
>  October 14, 2025  
>    
>  7 pounds, 6 ounces • 19 inches


End file.
